teenage_mutant_ninjafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cara de Pizza(episodio)
Cara de Pizza es el décimo octavo episodio de la temporada 2 y el 44 de la serie. Se estrenerá en latinoamerica el 18 de septiembre de 2014. "Mamma Mia!" Descripción oficial Mikey lucha para convencer los demás que un nuevo mutante, captura las mentes de los ciudadanos usando Pizzas vivientes. Sinopsis Una noche, Abril e Irma pasean por las calles de Manhattan. Irma le pregunta a Abril si ella esta de humor para ir al cine a ver Zombis 4. Abril está a punto de responder, pero recibe una llamada de las Tortugas, con lo cual comienza a excusarse diciendo que tiene planes con Casey. En ese momento, un repartidor de pizza pasa por ahí y cae de su motocicleta, gritando; en esta maniobra deja caer una pizza. Abril piensa en llevársela a los chicos, pero Irma dice que ella no la comería de ninguna manera. Abril recibe otra llamada telefónica y se va, dejando a Irma quién agradece sarcásticamente a Abril por gastar tiempo de caridad con ella. Antes de ir a las alcantarillas Abril piensa en lo que Irma le dijo, y percibido algo malo con la pizza, la arroja al basurero. Cuando esta por irse escucha una voz diciendo" cómeme”. Ella entonces va hacia la caja de pizza, y en cuanto la abre algo se lanza hacia ella… En la Guarida, Rafa y Leo miran la televisión, mientras Donnie está preocupado porque Abril no ha estado contestando su teléfono. Mikey también está preocupado, porque ninguna de las pizzerías en la ciudad contesta tampoco. Leo le dice a Mikey que ya que es un experto culinario, porque no prepara su propia pizza. Mikey rápidamente entra corriendo en la cocina. Allí, él prepara una “pizza increíble”, a la vez que canta y baila con el Gatito Helado. Rafa se queja del canto de Mikey, a la vez Leo percibe un olor repulsivo, que resultó ser la pizza de Mikey (que luce nada comestible, puesto que le puso muchos ingredientes raros, entre ellos gusanos). Mikey ofrece un poco de su pizza casera a los demás y ellos inmediatamente rechazan la oferta. Mikey entonces comienza a devorarla solo, lo que repugna a todos. En ese momento ven un comercial de la Pizzería de Antonio´s, en la cual muchos ciudadanos actúan raro (como zombies). Esto le resulta sospechoso a Leo. Sin embargo, con tal de no comer la pizza de Mikey, él llama para ordenar una pizza de Antonio´s. Rafa envía a Mikey para esperar la entrega, pero él le advierte que NO se la coma. El muchacho de pizza pronto llega y le entrega la pizza a Mikey, el repartidor actúa muy extraño y le dice que la 1° orden es gratis. Mikey vuelve a su guarida, y se siente tentado de comer la pizza, pero resiste, hasta que escucha una extraña voz que no proviene de su mente sino de la caja de pizza “cómeme”. Con vacilación, Mikey abre la caja de pizza y una pizza parlante comienza a atacar Mikey intentando ser comida por él. Después de la lucha, sus hermanos regresan y ven a Mikey revolcándose en restos de pizza. Él les explica lo sucedido, pero ellos no le creen y le agradecen sarcásticamente por arruinar su cena, de nuevo. Después, Mikey va a la Pizerría de Antonio para conseguir otra pizza, pero allí observa que las personas actúan extraño; él ve a Abril e intenta hablar con ella, pero ella actúa como un zombi. Tres personas con extrañas máscaras de queso fundido se acercan él y lo atacan, Mikey se defiende pero estuvo a punto de perder, por fortuna al último minuto utilizó una bomba de humo para escapar. Él regresa a la Guarida para advertir a sus hermanos y a Splinter, pero al llegar descubre que ellos se han vuelto zombis al devorar las pizzas de Antonio´s. Otra vez, Mikey es atacado por varias pizzas parlantes, cuando la batalla termina Mikey descubre que su familia se ha ido. Entonces se le ocurre una idea, tomar a una de esas pizzas parlantes para interrogarla (en una especie de escena de películas de policías). La pizza finalmente revela todo después Mikey amenaza con calcinarla en el horno. La pizza relata que, un día, su jefe el chef Antonio preparaba pizzas cuando oyó un extraño ruido, por lo que salió afuera para inspeccionar. Un frasco Mutageno cayó del cielo y aterrizó cerca de los pies de Antonio. Él quiso saber si era un ingrediente secreto traído del cielo. Así que él lo degustó, al hacerlo el mutó en un hombre pizza gigante que podría afectar a las pizzas normales para que cobren vida. Mikey le pregunta a la pizza parlante, que tiene en mente Antonio convirtiendo a todo el mundo en zombi. La pizza dice que él los convertirá en calzones y los comerá a todos .... esa noche! Mikey se marcha con la determinación de salvar su familia, pero antes, él abandona a la pizza en el congelador, donde se enfrenta al Gatito Helado. Mikey va hacia la pizzería, y logra pasar inadvertido haciéndose pasar por un zombi. Después de que él logra entrar, él entra en la cocina donde ve a Abril siendo convertida en un calzone, también ve a Antonio (a quien Mikey bautizó Cara de Pizza). En ese momento una Pizza parlante pasa y le pregunta a su amo que hacer con las Tortugas y Splinter, Cara de Pizza dice que ellos serán su guardia de Élite Mozzarella, ya que ellos han probado ' el ingrediente secreto ' (Mutageno). Él lanza Mozzarella sobre sus caras y los hace sus esclavos de pizza zombis. Mikey le arroja una caja a Cara de Pizza, pero Leo la detiene con su espada. Mikey llega y afirma que detendrá a Cara de Pizza ; Antonio le dice que le gusta el nombre, también envía a las Tortugas y a Splinter para atacarlo. Mikey derrota a todos sus hermanos, ofreciendo disculpas a Leo y Donnie, pero no a Rafa. Sin embargo, Mikey es derribado por Splinter. Mikey se pone en pie de nuevo, lucha con algunas pizzas parlantes y se dirige hacia Cara de Pizza dispuesto a atacarlo, pero el villano escupe masa y muzarella por su boca dejando a Mikey pegado a la pared. Cuando Cara de Pizza está a punto de comerse a Abril, el estómago de Mikey comienza a rugir y él comienza a sentirse muy hambriento, entonces él tiene una idea: comer la pegajosa masa que lo ata. Nuevamente arremete contra Cara de Pizza, pero él se tragar a Mikey, pero entonces Mikey comienza a comerlo desde adentro, hasta el punto que reduce al Mutante a nada más que una rebanada de pizza. Mikey le dice a Cara de Pizza que devuelva todos a normalidad - o él se lo comerá. Cara de Pizza accede ante esta amenaza, y ordena a los zombis a volver a sus casas, afirmando que cuando vuelva en sí no recordarán nada. Mikey comienza a regodearse sobre su victoria, pero Cara de Pizza entonces lo golpea en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Mikey de repente se despierta gritando en su cama, y sus hermanos y Abril entran para ver qué sucede. Mikey se emociona de que todos vuelvan a ser los de antes, y comienza a hablar sobre como ellos eran zombis de pizza y que la Cara de Pizza iba a comer a Abril. Los demás le dicen que fue sólo una pesadilla, y le dicen que vuelva a dormir. Mikey comienza a creer que en verdad que todo fue un sueño y vuelve para dormir. Pero luego vemos que de una caja de pizza en la habitación de Mikey, surge Cara de Pizza y afirma que tal vez no haya sido un sueño y entre las risas de este villano termina el episodio… Debut de personajes * Cara de Pizza Trivialidades * Otra vez, Mikey tiene que salvar a sus hermanos del control mental, igual que en Parasítica. Pero esta vez también debe salvar a Splinter y Abril. * Irma regresa en este episodio y le pregunta a Abril sobre sus amigos "secretos". * Es el séptimo episodio enfocado en Mikey. * Sobre una cabina telefónica, hay un graffiti que dice ' The Triceratons are here '(los tricerators están aquí). Esto podría presagiar que los Tricerators (personajes de TMNT 2003 y de los comics) saldrán en un capítulo futuro. * Al principio del episodio Irma quiere mirar la película Zombis 4, una referencia a la pelicula “el Amanecer de los Muertos”. Además hay otros afiches de la película Bestias Cerebrales de la Dimensión X, una referencia obvia al Kraang. * Mikey se come a Cara de Pizza desde adentro, esto es una referencia a la saga de películas de “Alien” donde los mismos surgen de los estómagos de su víctima al devorarlos. * Es la segunda vez que Mikey canta la canción "Go ninja, go ninja, go!" de VanillaIce's Ninja Rap. Canción que surge de la pelicual de TMNT 2 (1993). * Es el segundoespisodio en donde se menciona que día de la semana es (lunes). Siendo el primero Cucaracha Terminator. * Entre los VHS que hay en laGuarida que las Tortugas, algunos títulos claramente pueden ser leídos. Ellos son:'' '' • Jive Jackson: ''Man of Action (una posible parodia a Michael Jackson)'' • Ben and Stinky (parodia a la serie Ren y Stimpy ) • Granny Hit Squad • Omega Force 3: Revenge of the Ultor Syn (Star Wars Episode III: la venganza de los Sith) • The Stuffed 2'' (Una porodia a la pelicula de terror The Stuff ,''que no tuvo secuela). * Mikey tiene una figura de cartón de Chris Bradford tamaño real en su habitación. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:The Show Categoría:Temporada 2